falling cherry
by scardragon00
Summary: she cameto my houses. her silky skin, her beutyful eye, i want her."onii-san" narusaku alot of lemon.
1. Chapter 1

This story will be from naruto point of view. Disclaim I don't own naruto.

The new member

Summer, the time of that feels like hell just open its gates. I know I'm exaggerating but I wish the raining season stars. I'm alone in the houses, my mom is working and… my dad is death for the last twenty years. I was six when this happen, I have see her working hard to subtends us. When I was little I always her why I didn't have any sibling like the rest of the kids and she always give a excuses to me, but despises been young I knew why.

This is boring and when to the couch watching TV. Is late and probably my mom would here any minute.

(knock, knock)

"That must be the door." No da, my god I'm so stupid. Well better see who it is. They knock again.

"Damn it, would you panty." Why did I say that? I swear too much porn will rot the brain. But seriously why my mom buys the package that have an adult channel? I will never know.

I reach the door and opened it. "Yes what… is it?" when I opened the door I see a girl my same age dress in a red blouses and pink mini skirt, her hair was long of a bright pink, her eye are like a pair of emerald but they show a little bit of fear. I stock there like a idiot while she low her head blushing. But then a voices nap me back to reality.

"Don't stand there naruto, help her out with her loges." Behind her was my mom, for a woman in her mid thirty she look fine, a body of a twenty year dress in her working outfit, long red hair and hazy color eye. My looks are the same as my father, my blond hair and blue eyes, but for some reason a have whisker mark on my check…

"Naruto!

"Ah!" she scares me again. Not my fault I'm spacing out.

"Will you kindly help sakura with her logged?"

"Oh…sure." I turn my attention tougher the two briefcases. She was also carrying a backpack as well. It look like she was moving in to the houses. Ones I done I turn to them and my mom say.

"You probably wonder why is she here?" she ask a obvious question but I can't say that. She will nag me to death.

"There some problems, some personal problems." After say that, sakura eyes start to fill with sadness. I wonder why, in that moment she drop the bomb.

"She will be staying with us for now on. So think of us as your new family."

"T-thank you."

And with that she barely squishes some word. (Smirk) seems I have to get along with her. Oh well it will be nice to have a cute girl around the houses.

A week later.

This last week has been weir, a cute girl just come to live in the house, then my mom told her that we will like a second family, and I think she took to word to serious becauses she been calling me…

"Onii-san"

That's what I meant. But for some reason I love it. But that doesn't mean were blood related as a matter of fact it doesn't related us at all.

"We're going to be late onii-san."

Then my mom looks at the kitchen clock." Oh my hurry up kids"

And with that I rush. Since is summer, we go into a summer uniform. I was dress in a blue pants, a white shirt and a black t-shirt under it. While sakura wear a short sleeve blouses with a scarf around her collar and a blue mini skirt. We never talk for the last week except for some occasions, but for some minutes. Some guy am I, so I decide to star the conversation.

"So… how's school?"

"Uh"

She blushes and looks away, strange girl. She has been like that ever since she comes to live in the house. Is she in love with me?

"I-it great…" she barely answers my question.

"That's great…"

And were back to our quiet walk, is not amazes that I don't have any friends if I behave like this. After we reach the school so when to our class room.

"Bye"

"See you later then."

"Sure."

And she leaves. I'm an idiot, no wonder no girl wands me near them. Leaving that behind I go to my class, now my boring day has star it. But then I see a cute girl.


	2. lustful though

Lustful though

That cute girl, a girl with pale blond hair wrap in a pony tail, a lose stream of hair that cover her right eye, which is a shame since she have a pair of beautiful blue eyes…

"Naruto!"

"Ahh!" shit she slam her hand on my desk. She maybe cute but she can be irritating.

"Naruto uzumaki. Are you daydreaming again?"

"Yes why?" I ask innocently, but she stares.

"Class is about to star and you as usual are lost in your little world."

I just let a big sigh, as soonest I was done she already when to her sit. Ino yamanako one of the pretties' girls of the classroom, but in that moment the image of sakura appears in my mind. Wonder why? Anyway I when back to my little world, when I snap back to reality class was over. The bell rang, I look at the clock and I nodes the day was over. I leave the classroom. On my way out I saw her.

"Hey sakura."

"Hello onii-san." She so cute when she calls me like that.

"Did you wait for me?"

"Yes I did onii-san."

Seems she got out of her shell. In the beginning she could barely talk to me but now she can sustain a conversation with me. Which make me wonder if she have any friends since she always with me.

"So how school today?"

"The same as always onii-san"

"That's great."

And for the rest of the road was nothing more than a ordinary talk.

Days later

Ino has meet sakura, which meant she was her first friend besides me, and the semester exams are closes. I was in my room study for it.

(Knock, knock.)

"Who is it?"

"Is me onii-san."

That voice is from sakura. I got up and when to the door. Ones I opened it and saw her in a long white short. Judging by her wet pink hair she just came out of the shower.

"The baht is free onii-san."

"Oh sure…thanks."

Oh god she is sexy that way. My eyes turn to her chest and I saw two protuberances. I think those were her nipples. (Gulp) my throat did make a sound. Sakura look into my eye and saw what I was looking at it. She covers her chest, blush and says to me.

"Can you… pleases don't stare at me like that."

Then I snap back to reality. She then leaves to her room. I'm such an idiot, I should apologies but she is in her room. I will do that tomorrow. I arrive to the bathroom ready to take a bath, but something coughs my attention. I saw a small pink ball in the Landry basket. In closes examination I nodes that were sakura's panty. Then a image of that day when sakura was searching for a book on my room, she was in four, but when she was like that her mini skirt fold by it own every time she move and then I saw theses same panty covering her pussy and that firm ass. I was about to pick them up but…

"No, I shouldn't do that."

Despises summon all my will, I succumb to my lust and pick it up, then I couldn't believe what I did next. (Sniff) I sniff them. Her scent was still on it and they were warm. After a while of look at it, I-I put them back to the basket.

"God I can't believe what I did." I got into the tub thinking about what I did.

Next day

I just woke up and the first image that appears on my mind is sakura standing in four. I shake my head violent in hope of that image to go away but it did little good. I change and when down stair to sit to eat, both my mom and sakura have started it. I join in.

"Aren't you finishing yet onii-san?"

"Hold on a second."

Ones I done we grab our stuff and when to school. Our walk wasn't quiet as usual. But was the fact of what I saw yesterday, but I didn't have the courage to speak about it, Ones there we when to our different classroom. Time fly and class was over before I knew it. We were in our way home but ino caught us suggesting something.

"Hey guys how about we have lunch?"

"That sounds great."

Sakura was happy with the idea. So I agree as well. My mom will arrive home late, seems there a problem in the hospital or something. I hope she alright.


End file.
